


Mac And Cheese

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: Ringo finds George playing in the kitchen.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Kudos: 12





	Mac And Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tiktok, and this dude was messing with his Mac and cheese and I thought it was funny :P

It was an average day when Ringo got up and started down the hall towards the kitchen. And for that very reason, he didn’t expect to be met with George moaning from the kitchen, and as he peeked his head around the corner, he saw the younger man leaning up against the stove, one hand appeared to be in his pants and the other was on the knob of one of the burners.

He watched as the man turned up the knob, and as soon as the boiling water in the pot on the stove reached the edge, he turned it back down, moaning. 

“G-George?” he muttered, feeling very awkward about the situation he was in right now. But he really didn’t like that this was happening in the kitchen. George had his own room, why couldn’t he do that in there?

Startled by the voice, George jumped up, pulled his hand out of his pants, and turned around with a bright red face. He crossed his hands in front of his crotch embarrassingly as Ringo looked him up and down.

“W-what are you doing?” As if it wasn’t obvious, George just shrugged with wide eyes. Ringo squinted his own. “Geo, you can’t just jack off in the kitchen like that--!”

“I wasn’t!” he shouted back, and Ringo sighed, raising one eyebrow in question. “I wasn’t. I was e-edging the mac and cheese…”

The way he winced when he discreetly pushed his hands into the bulge beneath them made the blood rush into Ringo’s lower region. “You’re insane.”

A grin spread across George’s face. “You wanna join, don’t you?”

“Oh, just shut your mouth and get over here.”


End file.
